Allyn al'Everin
Band NSW Description Name: Allyn al'Everin Age: 50 Rank: '''Captain General '''Weapon of Choice: Two Rivers longbow Secondary Weapon: Horse bow Tertiary Weapon: Brass knuckles Division: Archers Description: Allyn is a tall man with receding hair that is evenly brown and gray. He is maturely handsome, but his looks are slightly marred by numerous small scars that he has received either in battle or in bar brawls long gone. His brawling past behind him, he now dresses in the standard archer's uniform of the Band when he is on duty. Off duty, he wears well-made but casual clothing. Allyn has an easy-going manner and a sense of humor that make him easily likeable. History Allyn al'Everin was born the third child in the Two Rivers on a tabac farm. Due to the excellent soil on his family's farm, they were known for producing some of the best tabac to come out of the Two Rivers. Though his life was easy, Allyn was always restless, and he would often spend days away from home, living off the land and reveling in the beauty that was his homeland. This restlessness soon became a desire to see the world. Strangely enough, Allyn's parents agreed with their son's intentions, seeing in him a man not suited to the life of a farmer. Given money and supplies by his parents and bearing his longbow, Allyn left home with his family's blessing. Like many youths who find themselves freed from their families for the first time, Allyn found himself drawn to taverns and gambling. He developed a temper, especially towards those who made fun of his accent or the Two Rivers. This led to several tavern-clearing brawls and the doling out of funds to repair the damages. However, he had some luck at dice and other games of chance, winning a little more than he lost on his good stretches. One of his bad stretches, however, ended in indentured servitude to a mercenary archer band. Allyn spent nearly a year working as the cook's helper, scouring dishes and fetching water and occasionally getting into fights with the men who would kick him around or harass him while he worked. During that time, the cook taught him much of what he knew about food, and Allyn proved to be a willing student. He also showed proficiency with the bow that amazed the other members of the troupe. Though not the best archer in the camp, Allyn was better with a horse bow than most of the men who had been with the mercenary band for years. However, Allyn's ability to accurately shoot at extremely long range with his Two Rivers longbow amazed even the best of the archers in the group. When his time was up, Allyn chose to stay with the group, which pleased the group to no end. It did not take long for the leadership of the group to make Allyn a sniper. In the unofficial wars held between independent groups fighting for Tear and Illian, Allyn would be deployed to kill high-ranking members of the opposing mercenary bands. His abilities in booking and fund management, learned from his father for tending to the family's finances, made him a prime choice for promotion, and by the time the Aiel War reached Tar Valon, Allyn was in command of the mercenary band, who finally received a name when he took charge: The Long Touch. The name made little difference, however, as the Long Touch was decimated by the Aiel War, leaving it a band of merely forty men and women. The group's reputation, though, ensured that they would still receive applicants and, more importantly, jobs. Leadership also took its toll on Allyn. Being in charge meant that he could no longer get into fights over little slights, having to think of the men and women working for him and having to maintain some sense of discipline and respect. The easy-going boy who had left the Two Rivers was soon back, and Allyn became a popular leader with the Long Touch. The Long Touch was one of the few mercenary bands that survived the battle at Tarwin's Gap nearly intact. However, when the Band of the Red Hand formed from the scraps of the other mercenary groups, Allyn decided to join with the group... as a separate mercenary group. Over the duration of their alliance with the Band, the Long Touch eventually became part of the Band by way of absorption. Allyn was given the rank of Banner Captain, though he was still employed individually as a sniper. After the death of Elanor Kigarin in the battle against the Trollocs at Emond's Field, Allyn was promoted to Captain General of the Archers. Allyn's story came full-circle when the Band settled and began construction of their Citadel in the Two Rivers. On his first leave, dressed in his dress uniform and bearing the money he had taken from home, with interest, Allyn returned home to his family a success. He also became more popular with the Band when he arranged for wholesale prices of his family's tabac to the Band's commissary. Category:All Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:Band Archers Category:Band NSWs